Destino Maldito
by lucynarutera92
Summary: Esta es la historia de cuatro amigos, uno de ellos encuentra un antiguo libro, al leerlo en lo profundo del bosque, una serie de eventos terroríficos suceden ligando las vidas de estos jóvenes a un destino inesperado y terrorifico


**Hoooola mis queridos amigos, les traje una historia especial leanla y esperó les guste. Les contaré qué por cosas de la vida esta historia estaba destinada para un concurso, pero por cuestión de tiempo no pude inscribirlo, y puuuuues como no quería que se quedara simplemente guardada… En fin, espero sus RW :3**

 **DISCLAIMER.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Destino Maldito One Shot**

Era una mañana húmeda y fría, Naruto había quedado de verse con sus amigos en el arroyo al que siempre iban.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, se topó con su mejor amigo por la carretera.

-Oye Dobe, mira lo que encontré por el camino-

Sasuke le da a Naruto un libro viejo y arrugado por el tiempo, a lo que el rubio hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Y qué rayos es esto?-

-Obvio que es un libro, idiota-

-Ya sé qué es un libro, pero por qué me lo muestras-

-Eso es por qué le eché un vistazo, y lo que leí no me agrado para nada-

El rubio se disponía a abrirlo pero fue frenado por el azabache.

-Es mejor que no lo abras Dobe, y mejor vayamos a donde se encuentran los demás-

Después de varios minutos caminando en silencio, mientras el rubio se preguntaba porqué tanto misterio con ese libro, al fin habían llegado donde se encontraban Kiba y Gaara.

No se dijeron nada y solo se dispusieron a ir a su destino. Como cada fin de mes, los cuatro chicos iban a un lugar recóndito de un arroyo a pasar el rato y a poner en práctica sus habilidades de pesca. Pero ese día, ese día sería diferente ya que compartirían un destino maldito.

Al llegar a su lugar de siempre, los chicos montaron sus tiendas de campaña y una cálida fogata para calentarse de aquel frío que comenzaba a sentirse.

Naruto recordó aquel viejo libro y se lo mostró a Gaara y a Kiba quienes lo miraron extraños.

-¿Y ese libro viejo?- Preguntó Kiba al sentir curiosidad por aquel libro descolorido y roto.

-Sasuke lo encontró en la carretera, me dijo que le echo un vistazo, pero que no le gusto nada lo que leyó-

-Sasuke, no me digas que un libro te asustó- Preguntó Gaara al ver la expresión tensa que el azabache tenía.

-No digas estupideces Gaara, es solo que el contenido de ese libro no me da buena espina-

Los tres chicos se burlaron del azabache al notar el hilo de miedo que sostenía al ver ese libro.

Naruto al ver a su amigo abrió el libro por la primera página sin mediar palabra. No tenía título, aunque observó una fecha: 08-11-1759. Pasó lentamente las páginas, contemplando los grabados. En ellos aparecían niños siendo quemados en una gran hoguera, diversas máquinas de torturas, seres con cuerpo humano y cabeza de cabra y, sobre todo, muchas mujeres fornicando con diablos. En las primeras páginas, había una serie de hechizos y conjuros para hacer el mal. Hubo una página que llamó su atención, la 141, escrita con tinta roja oscura que, como había dicho Sasuke, podría ser sangre seca. Pronunció en voz alta lo que había escrito:

 _ **En lo más profundo del Averno, ella se esconde y acecha, tan fría y marchita. Aguarda y espera. Crees escuchar silbar el viento y es ella susurrándote al oído la palabra "muerte". Te persigue, te atrapa, te arrastra junto a ella. Quiere ascender y arrancar el vuelo. Si alguna vez te encuentras con ella, mírala a los ojos y encontrarás la respuesta. Mira detrás de ti.**_

Un suave viento los acarició bruscamente y azotó las ramas de los árboles, haciéndolas crujir. Se miraron entre ellos y permanecieron callados. Kiba seguía en las rocas concentrado, mirando el curso del agua. Se volvió hacia ellos.

-¡Chicos, tienen que ver esto!- Vociferó. Sasuke, Gaara y Naruto se acercaron y subieron a una roca maciza y angulosa. -Miren ahí, ¿Qué serán esas burbujas?

Dirigieron la mirada justo donde estaba señalando. En una parte cercana a la rivera del río, había un pequeño remolino, del cual surgía una gran cantidad de minúsculas burbujas. Daba la sensación de que allí abajo había alguien con un traje de buzo, respirando gracias a un tanque de aire comprimido. Pero el agua estaba cristalina y no se veía nada. Naruto sintió un escalofrío.

-Puede que sea un pez - Le quitó importancia Naruto - O, tal vez, sea un remolino.

-El movimiento del agua en el río es algo muy frecuente. Aunque creas que está en total calma, en su interior siempre hay remolinos- Lo tranquilizó Gaara- Por eso nos regañan nuestras madres cuando venimos a bañarnos en verano.

Todos rieron, hasta Kiba, que ahora parecía más sereno. Se sentaron en la roca. Naruto, que todavía sostenía el libro de cuero en sus manos, siguió hojeándolo. Entre tanto, Gaara y Kiba lo miraban atentos. El cielo se oscureció más aún y el viento volvió a gemir la palabra peligro. Escogió otra página al azar, en esta ocasión mecanografiada, y volvió a leer en voz alta:

 _ **En el nombre de Satán, el Señor de las Moscas, el Rey del Inframundo, ordeno a las fuerzas de la Oscuridad que viertan sobre mí su poder Infernal.**_

 _ **Abrir de par en par las Puertas del Infierno y salid del Abismo para saludarme…**_

-Deberíamos parar.- Interrumpió Kiba con los ojos espantados, apuntando con el dedo índice el presunto remolino.

Efectivamente, donde se hallaban las pompas, el agua iba adquiriendo una textura viscosa y de color verdoso. Las esferas crecieron considerablemente, ascendían desde la profundidad y estallaban en la superficie, haciendo un ruido un tanto desagradable. Naruto no apartó la mirada del libro maldito y continuó:

… _ **He tomado vuestros nombres como míos. Vivo como las bestias del campo regocijandome en la vida carnal. Devuelve a la vida a este trozo de carne podrida.**_

 _ **Oh, Señor de las Moscas, devuélvenos esta alma impura.**_

 _ **Por todos los Dioses del Averno, ordeno que todo lo que diga suceda.  
**_  
Las burbujas explotaban con violencia, produciendo un sonido semejante a los globos de goma de mascar al reventar.

Un sonido que odiaba la Madre de Naruto y que, a partir de ese día, Naruto odiaría aún más. Los chicos aterrados bajaron de la roca cuidadosamente, para no abrirse la crisma. La bordearon por la derecha y miraron boquiabiertos el enorme torbellino que se había generado de un momento a otro sobre aquellas tétricas y desagradables pompas. Se trataba de una espiral que giraba sin cesar en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. En el centro había un oscuro agujero que parecía conducir hasta el más allá.

 _En lo más profundo del Averno, ella se esconde y acecha, tan fría y marchita. Aguarda y espera._

 _Abrid de par en par las Puertas del Infierno y salid del Abismo para saludarme_ …

Fueron rápidamente hasta sus pertenencias, situadas en aquel campamento que se encontraba a unos veinte metros de distancia. Gaara estaba muy extraño: le brillaban los ojos demasiado y en su cara se dibujaba una extraña mueca torcida. Una expresión que nunca había mostrado antes a su amigo, Naruto.

-No perdamos la calma- Recomendó Kiba con los ojos inundados en lágrimas -Debemos recoger todo y que no se nos olvide nada, sino nuestros padres nos matarán-

En ese momento, Naruto se alegró de no tener padres.

Sasuke y Naruto hicieron caso y empezaron a recoger lo más rápido que pudieron. Entre tanto, Gaara seguía mirando el gran torbellino sin parpadear apenas. Naruto se acercó a Gaara y le tiró del brazo, llevándolo junto a ellos. Le inquietaba la actitud que estaba teniendo desde que había visto las dichosas burbujas; parecía hipnotizado. En esta ocasión, el viento se levantó intensamente, emitiendo un sonido muy parecido a un ronco murmullo.

 _Crees escuchar silbar el viento y es ella susurrándote al oído la palabra muerte.  
_  
Cuando todo estaba recogido, los chicos visualizaron de lejos el torbellino. Continuaba rotando; sin embargo, la intensidad de rotación fue disminuyendo. Con las mochilas a la espalda se dirigieron hacia el camino de vuelta; pero, justo en el momento en el que se iban a introducir en el denso bosque, un grito de mujer les hizo pegar un gran salto. Todos se volvieron y de nuevo dirigieron la vista hacia el torbellino. La voz había surgido de allí. Hubo un momento de silencio. Una cascada se escuchaba a lo lejos. Inconscientemente, los cuatro muchachos se acercaron poco a poco a la orilla. Una fuerza invisible los atraía hacia el remolino y su inmenso agujero central. Naruto pudo distinguir algo que salía del remolino. Las burbujas viscosas volvieron a explotar violentamente. Unas manos afloraron al exterior. Eran blancas, marcadas con gruesas venas azules, y estaban arrugadas y agrietadas. No tenía uñas, tan solo diez huecos ensangrentados, en los que alguna vez estuvieron.  
 _  
Devuelve a la vida a este trozo de carne podrida._

 _Oh, Señor de las Moscas, devuélvenos este alma impura_.

Se encontraban a unos diez metros de distancia del agua. Naruto estaba paralizado; no sabía bien si por el miedo o porque esa cosa tenía verdaderos poderes hipnotizadores. El resto de chicos también permanecieron inmóviles. Después de las manos, asomaron unos brazos excesivamente pálidos y descarnados, luego una larga cabellera negra y grasienta. Al observar su rostro, el corazón de Naruto aceleró sus latidos a una velocidad sorprendente.

Se trataba de una cara arrugada e hinchada por haber estado bajo el agua durante años, o tal vez siglos. Tenía las cuencas oculares vacías y de ellas brotaban unas finas y prolongadas plantas acuáticas. De sus oídos, nariz y boca también sobresalían plantas, que recorrían su rostro y terminaban enredándose en su amoratado cuello. Estaba desnuda. Las plantas acuáticas no solo estaban presentes en su cara, sino también en su cuerpo: Se dio cuenta que un apelmazado matojo de plantas alargadas surgían del interior de su entrepierna y se deslizaban por sus piernas, rodeando sus tobillos, que también estaban morados, y oprimiéndolos. De los dilatados poros de su corrompida piel brotaba abundante agua. Naruto pensó que podía ser una especie de ninfa, mitad humana y mitad planta.

Observó que Gaara se aproximaba al río. La dama acuática alzó sus brazos, llamando su atención. Entonces escuchó la voz alterada de Kiba, que continuaba quieto a su derecha.

-¡No vayas con ella, por favor!- Gritó hasta que su grito se convirtió en terror, al ver que su amigo no hacía caso alguno y ya se había aferrado a la húmeda mano de la ninfa.

 _Te persigue, te atrapa, te arrastra junto a ella_.

Gaara se sumergió en el ojo del torbellino y ella después. Kiba corrió hacia el río. Sasuke y Naruto fueron detrás de él y consiguieron que no se sumergiera en aquellas aguas burbujeantes. Entonces el río quedó en calma. Todo había sido tan extraño, que parecía un sueño.

Estaban confusos, sentados en la orilla del río, como si aún esperaran que Gaara volviera para regresar juntos a casa. Y, así ocurrió, pasaron diez minutos, en los cuales los chicos permanecieron en absoluto silencio; entonces, el torbellino volvió a crearse, girando cada vez a mayor velocidad. De repente, el agujero escupió el cuerpo de Gaara. Kiba se levantó atónito para ayudar a salir del agua a su amigo.

Gaara intentaba nadar hasta la superficie costosamente. Por fin pudo salir. Cuando Naruto apreció su rostro, ya era demasiado tarde. La maldad se reflejaba en él. Aquel no era Gaara, ahora pertenecía a la ninfa, o lo que fuera. _Ella lo está utilizando de cebo, para_ _atraparnos también_ pensó Naruto, al mismo tiempo que tiraba del brazo de Sasuke para poder huir juntos. No pudo hacer nada con Kiba, ya lo tenía atrapado.

Rápidamente, Naruto y Sasuke corrieron tanto como pudieron y se adentraron en el bosque. Pero una vez dentro, Naruto se dio cuenta de que se olvidaban de algo.

-¡El libro!- Gritó levemente- No podemos dejarlo ahí. Tengo que ir a por él-

-No lo necesitamos, en serio, Naruto. Si vuelves al río, tal vez no nos volvamos a ver. No vayas, por favor-

-Necesitamos recuperarlo, por sí encontramos a alguien que pueda ayudarnos a descifrarlo-

Sasuke sentía mucho miedo y no quiso quedarse solo en el bosque. Ambos marcharon de vuelta al lugar donde habían dejado depositado el libro maldito. Por suerte estaba donde lo dejaron al llegar. Entonces, observaron una escena que recordarían el resto de sus vidas: Kiba estaba inconsciente y sobre él estaba Gaara agarrándolo del cuello con la mano izquierda y, en la derecha, sostenía con fuerza una gran piedra, con el que le estaba aplastando la cabeza.

Pudieron ver la arena manchada de color rojo y trozos de cerebro esparcidos por doquier. Gaara estaba tan sumido en la ira que le había propiciado aquella cosa que ni siquiera se percató de que habían vuelto a por el libro. Naruto lo introdujo en su mochila y corrieron a través del bosque, dando resbalones y tropiezos. Eran las seis y tenían que correr para qué la noche no les sorprendiera .

Cada vez que se partía una rama o que algún animal se removía de sus refugios, los chicos se sobresaltaban. Sasuke y Naruto no creían lo que habian visto; sin embargo, no quisieron pararse ni un minuto más por aquel lugar.

Lograron salir de aquel tétrico bosque. Antes de partir dirección al pueblo, Sasuke se volvió hacia Naruto:

-Será mejor que no mencionemos esto a nadie- propuso a su mejor amigo. En sus ojos permanecía todavía el terror- Si las madres de Kiba y Gaara nos preguntan por ellos, podemos decirle que nosotros volvimos antes a casa y ellos quisieron quedarse un rato más.

Naruto pensó que podría ser una buena idea, ya que, si contaban lo que acababa de pasar, nadie los creería y los mandarían directamente a un reformatorio o, peor aún, a un manicomio. El trayecto de vuelta a casa se les hizo más largo de la cuenta. Sasuke lo acompañó hasta la valla de su casa. Se despidieron y prometieron no contarle esa historia a nadie, por muy terrorífica que resultara.

Los dos aceptaron y chocaron sus puños.

Gracias a los últimos rayos del día, Naruto distinguió volar por el cielo una gran bandada de cuervos y entonces recordó algo que leyó horas atrás en el río: _Quiere ascender y arrancar el vuelo_

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Consiguió llegar a la puerta trasera sin derramar una sola lágrima, puesto que no quería ser descubierto, ni siquiera por su abuelo.  
-¡Abuelo! ¡Ya estoy aquí!- alzó la voz desde la puerta, intentando disimular su terror-¿Dónde estás?

-¡Pequeño, estoy en la cocina!- Contestó Jiraiya mientras bajaba el volumen de la radio- ¡Deja la puerta encajada, por favor!

Suspiró aliviado y se dirigió a la cocina. Olía a comida recalentada. Al entrar, pudo ver a su abuelo un poco extraño, su mirada se encontraba como vacía y perdido entre sus recuerdos. Naruto lo miró extrañado.  
-Ya está todo listo- miró a su nieto con expresión ausente.

-¿Listo para qué?-

-Es que hoy tenemos invitados especiales- Le dijo sin mirarlo . 

\- Abuelo, estás loco de remate. —un segundo después se tapó la boca con las manos. Había pensado en voz alta y eso le conllevaría un buen castigo— Lo siento, no quise ofenderte.

-Contrólate, hijo, que los invitados acaban de entrar- y, en cuanto lo decía, la puerta de la entrada, que había dejado encajada Naruto, se abría y se cerraba. -¡Pasen, por favor! Estamos en el comedor. Primera habitación a la derecha-

Nadie respondió. La puerta del comedor estaba totalmente abierta. No se escuchaban pasos, ni siquiera un murmullo. Intentó no prestar atención a los disparates de su abuelo. Aunque se comportaba muy extraño ese día. Naruto no hizo más que asustarse más de lo que ya estaba.

-Ya vienen, ¿los oyes?- Insistió su abuelo y Naruto empezó a escuchar los pasos de unos pies descalzos— He invitado a una vieja amiga de tu madre. ¡Ha venido a contarme cómo se encuentran tus padres!-

Naruto empezó a llorar silenciosamente con la cabeza gacha. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Sería posible que su propio abuelo le hubiera preparado una trampa?

-Oh, Naruto, no llores…- Lo consoló como si todavía lo quisiera- No solo ha venido ella, ¿no ves que he preparado dos asientos más? Son para tus amigos, Gaara y Kiba… con los que hoy has ido de excursión.

Está bien… Esto no es una simple coincidencia. Vienen a por mí, porque yo soy el que tiene el libro. Y mi abuelo es tan débil que lo han hipnotizado… ¡Papá, Mamá desearía que estuvieran aquí! pensó. Y, en ese mismo instante, una mano tocó su hombro.

— ¿Papá?, ¿Mamá? —giró su cabeza y pudo ver la horrible mano putrefacta sin uñas, cuyas venas se confundían con las plantas que permanecían adheridas a su piel.

Gritó, pero no pudo moverse, ya que estaba paralizado de nuevo. Miró a su abuelo y apreció que las cuencas de sus ojos estaban vacías y de ellas brotaban plantas. Gaara y Kiba tenían el mismo aspecto.

Ella permanecía detrás de él.

 _ **Si alguna vez te encuentras con ella, mírala a los ojos y encontrarás la respuesta. Mira detrás de ti.**_

 **¿Qué tal? Jajajaja espero les haya gustado esta historia especial jajajaj mejor sigo con mis romances :b y nos leemos en otra ocasión**


End file.
